pokemon_fanofandomcom-20200214-history
Regions
Regions '''are areas in the Pokémon universe that are smaller parts of a nation. Each region has their own Pokemon Professor, who provides a unique set of Starter Pokémon for young Trainers. Each region also has a unique set of eight Gym Leaders, along with the regional Elite Four. In some cases, regions can share Elite Four divisions, such as Johto and Kanto. The most known regions (Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos). Additionally, five other regions are commonly known; Orre, Fiore, Almia, Ransai, and Oblivia. Archipelagos, a group of islands such as the Orange Islands canbe called a region. The Orange Islands are located south of Kanto. Regions Kanto ;Settlements Sevill Islands '''The Sevii Islands are a group of islands located south of the Kanto region. They are not to be confused with the Orange Islands, another island group near Kanto or the Blue Islands near Hoenn. The islanders are ferried between the islands by the Seagallop Hi-Speed 6. ;Settlements Johto ;Settlements Hoenn ;Settlements Sinnoh ;Settlements Battle Zone The Battle Zone is an island located to the northeast of Sinnoh. Battle Zone is accessible iafter the player defeats the Pokémon League. There are a total of three major settlements and 6 routes. The islanders do not consider themselves a part of Sinnoh. ;Settlements Unova Unova is a region located far away, needing a boat to get there. The regional Pokemon Professor is Professor Juniper. ;Settlements Kalos Orre Orre is located on the northwest portion of the Kanto-Johto landmass and is generally a Wild Pokémon free region however, a few wild Pokémon can be captured in special locations. Pokémon called Shadow Pokémon can be "captured" from other Trainers to be purified if they posses the right equipment. ;Settlements Fiore Fiore may be somewhat close to the Sinnoh region, since it was stated that Sinnoh was the closest region. ;Settlements Almia Almia 'is located east of Fiore. ;Settlements Oblivia 'Oblivia, located south of Fiore, is a group of islands. ;Settlements Orange Islands The Orange Islands, formerly the Orange Archipelago, is a group of islands that have their own League, albeit not an official one. Nonaf The Nonaf Region is located the furthest away from all the previously named regions and is a part of its own island continent. The Regional Pokémon Professor is Professor Camphor. The closest region is the Minto Region, located to the East, which is separated from the Nonaf Region by a large, powerful and several mile long current that is impossible to cross by boat or Pokémon, making direct travel between the two regions impossible by anything other than aircraft. ;Settlements Minto The Minto Region (Japanese: ミントー Mintō) is a average sized landmass located next to the Largest Region, Nonaf. The two regions are separated by a large, powerful and several mile long current that is impossible to cross by boat or Pokémon, making direct travel between the two regions impossible by anything other than aircraft. The Regional Pokémon Professor is Professor Ivory. This region is also the true home of the mythical Pokemon, Meloetta. ;Settlements Zetto The Zetto Region (Japanese: ゼット Zetto) is a region that is average-sized, but it is mostly known for the pure energy that the region and its citizens possess. The entire region is focused on enjoying life and having as much fun as possible, and most of the towns and structures are designed to accomplish this goal. The Regional Pokémon Professor is named Drago. ;Settlements Category:Location Category:Region